demons_never_die_bookfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilly Resnick
Lilly Resnick is the daughter of Captain Barry Resnick and the little sister of Claire Resnick. Due to the Innsmouth Incident, her body was implanted with the Slime parasite. Biography Lilly is a cheerful, optimistic and fun loving girl. Being only five years old she does not see being a blob-like zombie as a negative but as a fun experience. She enjoys exploring the different states her body can be in (liquid, gas and solid) as well as turning her body into various different shapes as well as trying to replicate objects. Attributes Zombie: Blob Parasite Lilly's parasite turned her body into a gelatinous substance that is highly buoyant that can become adhesive or slippery depending on Lilly's will. Since she is so young she has no problems with using the parasites full powers which allow her a great deal of mobility and access to a large range of abilities and attacks Goo Body Since her body is gelatinous she is unable to be damaged unless her parasite is damaged which can freely move throughout her body. She can also put herself back together if part of her is separated from her. If a part is destroyed she can consume meet to repair it. Size Manipulation Lilly can shrink her body or grow it depending on her needs though growing it requires her to consume quantities of meat depending on the size. Density Manipulation The Blob parasite allows her to create a synthetic skeleton to keep her body shape. She is also able to dissolve it so she can move through the cracks and openings in objects as well as being able to turn her body into a gas like substance Corrosive Liquid The liquid inside of her body is a potent corrosive substance that can quickly digest protein which allows her to consume anything that enters her body Chemical Manipulation Lilly is able to create any chemical substance as long as the chemicals are present in her body and she has seen the formula for it at some point. She is able to create an explosive putty, acidic goop, sticky goop, smoke screen, toxic gas, and acidic gas Drones After absorbing a slime-like lifeform she developed the ability to create round blobs of goo that she can control independently through a form of cellular telepathy. Attacks Goop Shot An attack where Lilly throws or spits a ball of goop at an enemy. It can be made to be adhesive, bouncy or acidic depending on the need Web Lilly creates a replica of a spider's web and is able to launch it at an enemy insnaring them in it or using it for a pitfall trap or to catch an enemy off guard Toxic Gas A gas that is emitted from Lilly's body that will cause people in the intended area to fall ill and can be lethal if she wants. Consume Lilly is able to stretch her mouth or body to be big enough to surround an enemy. After a short amount of time, her body will start to dissolve it. The time needed to fully dissolve something depends on the size of the object